Frank's RV (Prequel)
Frank's RV is a mobile home to Frank Bowers and his dog Pompidou consisting of the driver and front seat passenger area, office/dining area, kitchen, food preparation and storage area and sleeping quarters. Throughout Life is Strange: Before the Storm, it can be spotted in various locations within Arcadia Bay, and becomes explorable during Episode 2: Brave New World. Episode One - "Awake" Frank's RV is seen near the old mill. Two men are arguing next to it. Chloe Price can tag it with an optional graffiti from the side. The RV is seen later in the ending sequence, with Frank sitting next to it contemplating the forest fire caused by Rachel Amber and one of the men who were arguing next to it earlier talking on the phone. Episode Two - "Brave New World" Frank's RV appears for the first time in this episode at the American Rust Junkyard, after Frank and Chloe arrange to meet there. Frank asks Chloe to get in to discuss business. Before she gets inside, Chloe sees the woman who was making out with Rachel's dad yesterday at the park getting out from the RV. Once inside the RV, Frank asks Chloe to get a notebook from his room for him. When she's opening the room's door to get the notebook, she meets Pompidou for the first time. Chloe discovers that the notebook is a list of Frank's debtors. Once she brings the notebook to him, she has the option to backtalk him in order to get information about the mysterious woman. After that, Frank tells her she has a job for her; he tells her that Drew North sells oxy for Damon Merrick to his classmates at Blackwell Academy and he owes Damon and Frank (by extension) one grand without answering any of their calls. The job is for Chloe to sneak into Drew's Room to collect the money; Frank will consider Chloe's debt paid (if she didn't pay him in the previous episode) and will pay her 10% of the money she gets from Drew. Chloe agrees to the job and Frank takes her to Blackwell. The RV is later seen at the end of the episode. Frank is sitting in front of his computer and Damon gets in, crossing out Drew's name from the notebook or putting a blood fingerprint next to it, depending on Chloe's choices. Episode Three - "Hell Is Empty" In this episode the RV is seen for the first time at the junkyard, where Frank and Damon Merrick's confrontation with Chloe and Rachel takes place. Chloe sees the RV again before entering the burned mill to search for Sera. She notices a smear of blood in the RV's wall, and worries about Frank being wounded. She looks through the RV's window searching for him, but doesn't appear to see anything. She then decides to focus on searching Sera, and promises to come back later to help Frank. The RV is seen for the last time in the ending cinematic. Frank is sitting in front of it, burning Damon's items over a campfire. Interactions :PC users: ''Hover over the text to see Chloe's comments. See here for all interactions in the game.'' Episode Two - "Brave New World" * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *She can give the notebook to Frank (required). Gallery Frank's_RV_-_BtSE2_01.png|Frank's RV, parked in the junkyard ("Brave New World") Frank's_RV_-_BtSE2_02.png|Frank's RV, parked in the junkyard (2) ("Brave New World") Frank's_RV_-_BtSE2_03.png|Chloe approaching Frank's RV ("Brave New World") Frank's_RV_-_BtSE2_04.png|The inside of Frank's RV ("Brave New World") Frank's_RV_-_BtSE2_06.png|Frank's bedroom ("Brave New World") Frank's_RV_-_BtSE2_07.png|Pompidou lying on the RV's floor ("Brave New World") Frank's_RV_-_BtSE3_01.png|Chloe examining the blood streaks on Frank's RV ("Hell Is Empty") Frank's_RV_-_BtSE3_02.png|Chloe calling out for Frank ("Hell Is Empty") Trivia *In Episode 2, one of the cupboards in the RV is full of beans; this is a reference to the famous line from Episode 3 of Life is Strange: "I was eating those beans! Are you fucking insane? I was eating those beans!" *Unused audio files indicate that at some point in development there was going to be a scene where Chloe helped a wounded Frank recover. She would have grabbed a t-shirt from Frank's RV and soaked it in alcohol. ru:Фургон Фрэнка (Приквел) Category:Locations Category:Locations in Arcadia Bay Category:Episode 2: Brave New World Locations Category:Explorable Locations (Before the Storm) Category:Vehicles Category:Locations (Before the Storm) Category:Explorable Locations Category:Before the Storm Category:Optional Graffiti Location